Away Out West
by SpostShadowMid9090
Summary: Ben, Adam, Hoss, and Little Joe were doing their usual tasks on the Ponderosa when a stranger moves into town. Who is she and why is Adam so taken with her? Read Away Out West to find out.


**Summery:**

Ben, Adam, Hoss, and Little Joe were doing their usual tasks on the Ponderosa when a stranger moved into town. Who is she and why is Adam so taken with her?

Read Away Out West to find out.

Ps. I don't own Bonanza.

 **Chapter 1: New Faces:**

 _?'s Pov:_

I never knew trying to find a hotel in Virginia City could be so hard. Not paying any attention to where I was going was my first mistake. "Hey, watch where you're going," a man in a gruff voice said to me after I had bumped into him. "Oh, I'm sorry but, can you..." I started trying to ask where the hotel was. "Oh, what a pretty lady we have here," he said grabbing me and pulling me into him. I could smell the whiskey all over him. He was drunk and was trying to kiss me all over. I was struggling to get out of his grasp when I heard someone say "Let her go, Zane." Immediately Zane let go and turned around to face the other person. I too turn to see who it was. It was the most handsome man I ever seen. He had black hair and he had chocolate brown eyes that I could just melt into."Why do you Cartwright's always have to stick your noses in other people's business" I heard Zane say but, I was hardly paying attention to him now. "Because you make it our business Zane" was the man's reply. In turn, all Zane did was spit on the ground and leave. I sighed in relieve and only then did I notice I was shaking pretty bad. "Are you alright Miss?" the man asked walking toward me. "Yes, and thank your for saving me Mr..." I said when I realized I didn't even know his name. "Adam Cartwright, Ma'am and it was no trouble at all, he will not be bothering you anymore Miss..." Adam said to me. He wanted to know my name. "Emma, Emma Johnson" I replied back. "Well it's great to meet you, Emma Johnson, I can't wait to see you again" He replied with a smirk on his face. I'll I could do was blush. "Come on Adam, we don't have all day" I heard another man say from across the street. "I have to go," he said whispering in my ear so, only I could hear. "Okay," I said blushing again. He smiled at me for a few seconds and then walked over to the other man and rode off. I knew one think for sure. I had to see Adam again.

 **Chapter 2: The Dance:**

 _Emma's Pov:_

Two weeks later, I waked out of my hotel room to find a note on my door. It was from 'Adam'. I haven't seen or talked to him since that little scuffle I had when I got here. I took the note and eagerly started to read it. He was inviting me to a dance this Saturday night. I decide to go but, there was still a lot of work to do before then. I went to get ready for the dance with 'Adam'. Eventually it was Saturday. The day of the dance and I was all ready to go. I could not wait to see Adam again. That night, I walked into the dance and saw Adam dancing with another girl. Out of the corner of my eye I saw another man walking toward me. It was Zane. "Why hello there" Zane said to me in a smug tone. I was frozen. I'll I could do was stand there and watch my world crash down at my feet. "Did you get my note" Zane asked me, almost laughing. I turned and glared at him. "Your note?" I asked, getting even more angrier as time went on. Just then, he burst out laughing like a lunatic. Getting me even more frustrated. I got so mad that I slapped him right on the left check really hard and walked out. I pretty sure that Adam and everyone else at the dance saw me. They were probably shocked by the way I reacted and I should have probably gone back there but, I just kept running. I couldn't stop myself. The more I wanted to stop, the faster I went. By the time I stopped running, I was in the woods sitting by a tree, crying my eyes out. It had gotten pretty dark since I left and I knew no one was coming after me. I was so foolish to think that I even had a chance with Adam. Now I really blew it with every guy in town, along with Adam. My life in Virginia City was ruined all because of my stupidity and I knew it. Just then, I heard footsteps coming toward me. I stood up and wipe my tears, hoping who ever it was could not tell I was crying. In the clearing I saw Adam walking toward me, a concerned look on his face. "Hey Em, you ok?" he asked me, genuinely concerned for my well-being. "Yeah" I replied as my voice broke and tears came down my face. He pulled me into a hug and said: "I didn't expect to see you at the dance, who asked you?" I started laughing and I looked up at him. He was shocked by this but, also confused and concerned. "Zane asked me but, he pretend to be some one else to get me to go, I did not know it until just a little while ago. That's why I slapped him and left" I said hugging onto him tightly. He started rubbing soothing circles on my back with his thumb while hugging me back. "Oh, and who did he pretend to be?" he asked me. At this question, I blushed even hard and I started to stutter. "W-w-w-w-well, um, um, I" was all I could get out but, he was patient and waited quietly for my answer. "It was you" I said really quietly that he had to strain his ears to hear me. When I finally had the courage to look up, I saw he was blushing too. "R-r-r-r-really?" he asked me in his cute, stuttering voice. I smiled and replied with "Yeah." At that moment, he pulled me into him and said "The girl I was with is just a friend I agreed to take to the dance ahead of time, other wise I would have asked you." At that statement I was bushing really hard again. The next thing I know his lips were on mine. The were so good and sweet. When we pulled apart, I already missed his lips on mine. Then, he smiled at me and said "I know we don't know each other that well but, it feels like I've known you forever and I love you with all my heart and I always will, through the good and the bad.I took one look at you and knew I was in love. So, will you be my girlfriend Emma?" I stood there for a good thirty seconds, shocked. My eyes went wide. Did he really ask me what I think he just asked me? This is probably the best day of my life. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend Adam and I love you too" I replied back, my smile growing bigger by the minute. Then our lips were locked back together and they were the perfect match. It was like we were meant to be and I was in heaven. By the time we got back, the party was over so, Adam brought me back to the hotel. When we got to the door Adam asked, "Can I see you tomorrow Em?" "Of course, how about right here at one o'clock tomorrow afternoon?" I replied, eagerly. "I'll be there" Adam said back with his famous smirk on his face. He kissed my forehead and I watched him leave. By the time I was ready for bed, it was 11:45 pm. When I finally fell asleep, I couldn't get Adam out of my head and I couldn't wait to find out what was in store for him and I together, tomorrow.

 **Chapter 3: First Date:**

Coming Soon


End file.
